


Attracted To You

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha Stan Marsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Kyle Broflovski, Omega Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Omega Tweek Tweak, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After reaching the age of 10, the kids got tested and some kids got tested out at Betas, other lucky ones as Alphas but in Kyle's case, being tested as an Omega was the baddest luck he could get, sent away to an all Omega Middle School with a few others didn't help, now they're back to High School, none knew that being an Alpha would make you so possessive and territorial, or being an Omega would make you so obsessive and sneaky and being a Beta caused you to get in all of their messes whether you like it or not.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Red/Heidi Turner, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Nichole Daniels, Wendy Testaburger/Heidi Turner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> First ever story, I couldn't think of another story but remember this will have possessive and obsessive behaviour, you can see the relationships and tags, they might or might not get freaky in the sheets later on and welp, have fun!

"Kyle! Did you pack your bags yet?" Kyle flinched, snapping out of his deep thoughts from looking at a picture from when he was younger, back when they were 11, it was a class photo but what he was mainly looking at was him and Stan who were standing next to each other, both smiling, Kyle sighed, he was scared of seeing him again, after changing so much after presenting as an Omega and even going to a different middle school who was an all Omega one, now for Collage, he was going back to South Park, basically 17 years old and missing his Super Best Friend dearly, not being able to go even for summer break because of the Omega Camp at summer.

Truth be told, Kyle HATED it here, these whole years had been like you woke right into a nightmare, all the ridiculous classes you had to take about being a traditional Omega while the school barely gave any attention to actual academic lessons Kyle had to take extra online classes for it.

"Yeah, in just a second." Kyle sighed, they were only allowed to see family members and send them letters, of course he sometimes asked about how Stan was doing but all he got was a fine- now FINALLY he can see by himself, from what he heard only a couple of Omegas from South Park came here because they were either specifically picked from luck or their family bought them here, Butters was both, Tweek was picked, Kyle was send here and there were a few others like Heidi and a few kids that were in earlier grade or above, or Clyde because late bloomers were still a rare thing-

'Out of everything I couldn't be a Beta!? No I had to go through this nightmare of a school-' When it came to academics Kyle excelled in all of them but the Omega classes? Oh he hated those, those how to take care of your alpha, how to please them, how to take care of your body during heat- the fact they were given a collar at their graduation made Kyle probably have the rage of a thousand suns- if it wasn't for Butters and Clyde holding him back from going to the principal's office he would've made a complain for like... The thousand time.

"I... I'm sure he'll be happy t-o see you..." Kyle looked at Tweek who stood next to him, attempting to do a slight smile, Tweek had gotten... Better... On the outside, better at fooling others to think he was better because he hated going to those therapy classes, Kyle was sure Tweek still hadn't gotten over from what happened three years ago, Kyle had gotten really concerned when Tweek suddenly started attending those Omega classes religiously, in fact he started worrying a lot more to the point they started calling Kyle himself mom-

"Yeah... What about you? Ready to face Craig?" Kyle put the photo in his bag and noticed Tweek twitch "Ack-... Probably... I think." The blond bit his lower lip "If he tried anything, whether I'm an Omega or not, I'll beat his ass- no, in fact beat his ass on your own, you didn't take those self defense classes for nothing." Tweek has amazing reflexes and even took up boxing here at the gym they had so Kyle had to worry less but now that... South Park didn't care at all about what happened with an Omega in general, he worries what will happen.

"Kyle... Can you fix my collar?" Kyle let out a loud, annoyed grumble when Butters spoke that sentence "Don't. Wear it. Simple as that." Kyle was gonna make sure that his friends wouldn't be owned one way or another, this omega bond they had between them was too strong and Kyle wished he didn't worry about each of these like his life depended on it "But you know my parents probably wouldn't like it..." Butters pouted, furrowing his brows making Kyle sigh "You should learn how to do this on your own..."

"Told you, you should've adopted us when you had the chance." Clyde perked up sticking his tongue out making Kyle pinch the bridge of his nose "Clyde- no, shut the fuck up, I'm losing brain cells every second I'm with you." In Kyle's opinion, Clyde has had the most fun out of all of them, Kyle got to see a new side of Clyde, that crybaby label was long gone, bring in the manipulative as fuck but look like a baby outside label "Well those brain cells don't seem to be running out any time soon." Clyde got up from the bed throwing the phone the academy gave them on it.

"I'll miss you idiots so much-" Tweek huffed once Clyde hugged him tightly, on with his theatrics "Won't we be in the same school though?" Butters said as he yelped when Clyde threw an arm around his neck and brought him close "I mean I'll miss copying your homeworks, stealing your snacks and being the center of your attention every 5 seconds." Kyle rolled his eyes as much as he could "But I'll definitely miss sharing a room and laughing about everything, and of course your constant support." He smiled making Kyle huff and hug him "Whatever you dork, I'll see you at school on monday." He said grabbing his luggage and began walking "Bitch, I have your phone number-" "I have you blocked." And Kyle walked out of the door, he actually didn't, because their Academy confiscated their previous phones they had and gave them new ones without any kind of internet and it just had a map of the school, their schedules and their roommates numbers, teachers numbers for any questions on subjects and Kyle was pretty sure the phone itself was bugged.

Kyle walked past the security guards and didn't bother looking at them, he wanted to get out of here, past the teachers, past this place that was reeked with that disgustingly sweet smell always and pretty soon he was at the gate 'Where are they?' He looked around, the cars weren't even parked properly for him to look past one or the other, it didn't help probably a few Alpha's were here Kyle needed to hold his breath 'Come on, I want to get out of here!' He groaned in annoyance until he felt two arms wrap around his torso in a quick embrace and looked immediately behind him 'If someone got the wrong person this would be so embarrassing.' He huffed about to step away until the kid that... Was slightly a few inches shorter looked up "Finally found you big bro!" He grinned and Kyle nearly had a heart attack right then and there "Hold up... IKE?" He asked in confusion and the raven haired kid nodded "How... The FUCK did you get so tall?" Were Omegas short? Because this SUPPOSED 12 year old Alpha kid seems to be getting nearly his height.

"... Really? The first thing you say after seeing me after 5 years is that I'm getting taller than you?" Ike scoffed letting him go and had his hands on his waist, looking at Kyle up and down, oh he will have to pray off a lot of Alphas, lots of them "Oh shut up, don't make me play kick the baby." Kyle snarled and pulled him in from a proper hug, Ike noticing the slight smile on his face "I told mom this school wouldn't have changed you a tiny bit... And don't kick the god damn baby." Ike hugged him back tightly before leading him to where his mom and dad were, Kyle had gotten in a lot of hugs today, more than he can handle without his face heating up and him cracking a smile.

"We're glad you're back home son." His dad patted his back making Kyle nod "Yeah I'm glad too..." He avoided saying how much he detested it there, at least he can sleep for two days without any of the guards coming and waking them up suddenly, they made Tweek have a few panic attacks because of it and Clyde fall out of bed and Kyle was sure Butters got so used to that routine he's not gonna stop in fear of some huge ass betas breaking into their room.

During the car ride Kyle kept asking about South Park in general before asking the million dollar question "How's Stan?" Oh how he would LOVE to know- "He's fine." His dad answered while Ike went back to showing him Nintendo "I swear-" "How about you ask him on your own during school time?" Kyle pursed his lips, could they actually just go back to being Super Best Friends without actually having seen each other, talked or even sent letters to each other for 5 years... It would be awkward "Alright then..."

...

"Wow... It's nearly just how I left it." Kyle chuckled putting the bags down with his mom's and Ike's help while his mom nodded "Of course, we just bought a bigger bed and a few things to help with your heat when you need to." Kyle flushed and looked at his mom with an embarrassed look "Mom..." He nudged his brother to go away while slightly glaring at him "Oh- I wanna know, just in case." Ike teased, barely looking up at him and tip toed in fact to be at eye level "Go to your room." Kyle hissed and Ike merely stuck his tongue out at him and walked to his room "... Mom, that's embarrassing to say." He frowned looking up at his mother, sure but he would like to discuss that in... Private, now with his loud mouth of a brother who knows everything yet he stills loves him standing right there.

"I'm sorry Bubba, but please if you need anything, we'll provide it." He leaned against her comfortable hug and against his will purred lowly, his mother always had that comfortable aura around her he can't help it but trust into it "... Alright... Can I go to sleep? It was kind of tiering packing up..."

Laying his head on the soft pillow, he barely cared that he missed breakfast, he just... Wanted to go to sleep in an actual comfortable bed without the need of someone harshly opening the door and telling them it was time for the morning routine on yoga and maintaining your figure and diet, now all he could do... Was sleep.

...

"I fucking hate this." Kyle was used to going to sleep at 10 pm and waking up at 6 am, basically having a perfect 8 hours or less sleep, so imagine his surprise when waking up at 4 am, the sun barely up and he couldn't see anyone on the streets '... I wanna go out...' He missed walking though those streets instead of a hallway full of other people, sitting on the bench at Stark's Pond and looking at the view while talking instead of being at class all day with a schedule telling you what to do and when to do it.

He slowly got dressed, a plain white shirt with an orange jacket and faded blue jeans, wearing his green gloves and scarf he began walking downstairs very slowly so he wouldn't wake up anyone, putting on his brown boots and as slowly as he could got out of the door.

He inhaled deeply at the air before exhaling, it was fresh air like he liked it, not a sweet, full of scents hallway, he began walking down the streets and towards Stark's Pond 'I should've brought my headphones and phone, maybe listen to some music.' Kyle couldn't help but think how much his parents and Ike would freak out about this, they didn't seem too overbearing as of now but an OmEGa waLkINg AlONe At NiGHt wAS DaNGerOUs-

He huffed and immediatly stopped where he was once he could smell something... Or someone... An Alpha? Kyle didn't want to admit it but they had such a pleasant smell to them 'Oh fuck... No Kyle you're better than this...' All they had were slight samples of what an Alpha was like, but none of them were THIS deep-

...

"Staaaan~ You excited~?" Stan sighed once Kenny put a hand on his shoulder and shook him "Your SBF is finally coming over tonight? Why don't you go see him?" Stan regrets telling him about the slight crush he had on Kyle when they were young, and maybe even the pledge he took to protect said Omega from everyone "I can just wait two more days... You know how parents can get about their omega..." Stan had experienced it first hand when Shelly SURPRISINGLY presented as an Omega and his parents -mostly his dad- went so overprotective over anyone she hung out with, especially if they were an Alpha.

"Oh tell me about it, now everytime I would want to hang out with Leo, Kyle or any other Omega I'm going to need to go and kidnap them." Kenny huffed, to which Stan grumbled in response, yeah it sucked... "Oh how sad for you." Craig told them as Kenny was sitting between them "Craig, you lucky asshole, you could basically ask to marry Tweek right then and there and his parents would say yes for him." Kenny rolled his eyes leaning in to see what Craig was looking at at his phone seeing it was a picture of Stripe and Tweek when they were young "Awwwwww~" "Fuck off." Craig merely flipped him off and got up from cafeteria table, they were lucky nobody else who was an idiot asshole was there to listen in to their conversation, especially Cartman "Don't tell me you'll skip." Token sighed looking at him and Craig just walked away without saying anything.

"Anyway Stan, I'm sure Kenny just wants to tease you, don't let him get to you." Token sighed to which Stan responded with a glare to the blond "Yes Token, I'm aware, anyway Kenny aren't you happy about seeing Butters? He was pretty cute back then." Stan just wanted Kenny to stop having one night stands with everyone because... He didn't have anyone else to take care of him when he was drunk- "Nope, no, nuh-huh, Little Leo is off limits! Too innocent others can easily take advantage of him, I'm not gonna be like that." Kenny huffed glaring at him, sure he might've had lots of crushes as a kid and Butters was the main one, always taking spot number one after going to Hawaii together and for helping Karen when he wasn't there... And maybe for seeing Butters SO worried when the blond had seen him die only three times and cry about it while the others just stood around 'I mean he clearly cares for me... I wouldn't want to accidentally scare him... Oh but I really want to have him too-'

"Whatever... I'm skipping too." Token growled rubbing his temple, the Alpha might be the only responsible one at this table "... Can I-" "No. Kenny. You're coming to the next class." Kenny pouted, when Token denied the out of jail card "Alright fine."

...

Stan was used to just going upstairs after going home, just saying a few hi's to his family and leaving the insults of his sister pass through one year out the other, then immediatly the text from Wendy asking why he skipped 'I can't wait to see you.' Stan was gonna need anger management classes, he knows... He heard the way all those Alphas and some Betas -Especially Eric- talk about Omegas, he swears he loses his patients everytime Eric mentions Kyle and insults him, he's gonna punch him sooner or later and he's gonna snap 'I can't have them degrading you like this... I'm sure you'd like if I punched Cartman in the face though.' He could HEAR Kyle's voice happily telling him while patting him on the back and telling him he did a good job.

He tried falling asleep over and over, but he couldn't, looking at the time and seeing it was 4 am on his phone, unlocking it seeing a picture of him and Kyle as kids 'Why don't... I go for a walk then.' He slightly smiled, he remembered once when him and Kyle had met when they went out really early in the morning just to hang out, Stan will hate that school if anything happened to Kyle, if he had lost that passion and anger, if they changed him completely... He'll protect him regardless.

He probably had dark circles at this point, it was because he barely had any sleep, he was so excited just to see Kyle, he even thought about just going at his house but he knew Ike had made it very clear he didn't want any Alphas near his brother, he looked at the lake and pouted a bit 'What an idiot, it's not like I'll hurt Ky-' Stan's breath was stuck in his throat when he sensed an Omega's scent, he clenched his jaw, never having smelt such a sweet and alluring scent, it was addictive, either this Alpha was in heat or was taking the pills he saw on TV about making your scent stronger 'Well for fucks sake. At least wear a damn collar.' Stan bit his lip and covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

Kyle was staying still until he twitched when he saw Stan moving, his legs moved on his own as he quickly walked to Stan and grabbed his wrist, making Stan flinch and turn to him, a confused look on his face '... Oh fuck- what if he actually forgot about me- no what if he hates me and doesn't want to be friends anymore-' Kyle immeditaly let him go and smile slightly "Hi...?" All he could stare was his eyes, those deep, ocean blue eyes.

"Kyle...?" Stan blinked surprised, this guy with a height of 5'5, barely coming up to Stan's chest, beautiful curly red hair and those mesmerizing eyes Stan would recognise anywhere "Yeah..." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a slight pink color tinting his cheeks in embarrassment, Stan nearly choked, smelling that same scent 'Yeah... It suits him.' Kyle smelt just as alluring as he looked at this point.

Kyle held the urge to step back when Stan got closer and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, he frowned a bit, his face flushing as Stan's scent made it's way into his brain and basically was gonna stay there now "I missed you." Kyle trembled a bit before he grasped at Stan's shirt, laying his head completely to his chest "I... I missed you too." This was the best outcome that could happen 'I didn't know I missed it THIS much though.' Kyle could feel his face heat up as he gripped at Stan tighter, his warmth spreading through Kyle's body.

Stan didn't know what he was doing... But he wanted to bite that neck, mark him on spot so that Kyle could never leave him again and Stan wouldn't have to go through those tiering nights and stressful days of missing him to death, he leaned away from the embrace, hands on Kyle's shoulder as the red head looked up at him with a slightly, disappointed look when he pulled away but it turned into a smile "So how have you been...? Since my parents wouldn't tell me anything." Stan chuckled at Kyle huffing and crossing his arms 'At least I'm glad he hasn't changed.' With that snarky and sassy attitude "How about we sit down first? I got lots of questions tot you know." Stan had lots of questions, and he was sure they didn't have enough time already as it was.

"Yeah... Well..." Kyle felt his words and questions not leaving his mouth as he sat on the bench with Stan closely next to him "I'm really happy to see you again though, finally I got to leave that stupid Omega school." Kyle huffed at the last sentence, his hand going back at the back of his neck as it was one of the few times he got to stand so close to an Alpha that wasn't a family member, Kyle didn't want to prove the people online that said Omega's were just there to please Alphas or fell weak everytime an Alpha displayed their scent "You didn't like it there?" Stan asked in confusion with a slight frown, sometimes he'd hear from Craig that Tweek shared a dorm with Kyle, Butters and Clyde, they got along by the years so Kyle couldn't have gotten lonely right?

"Of course I didn't, they all had these ridiculous rules and classes we had to take, even during summer we had a schedule we needed to follow." To Kyle, for their parents to actually send him there was a waste of time, it didn't change him or his behaviour at all "That must've sucked dude, things here aren't that better, we have Cartman here." Stan chuckled, the facility there probably decided to ignore the fact that whenever you push Kyle, he pushes back harder "Oh Cartman not being there was better all right, what about you? How is everyone else?" Kyle asked, slightly laughing at the Cartman part which made Stan blush, he really missed that laugh huh...

"Well I'm barely passing my classes, don't know how I even made it to high school, Kenny is Kenny, doesn't stop with those dirty jokes, at least I made the football team." To Stan the days and years just passed by, he barely paid any attention to them and his mind was blank most of the time or he was thinking of Kyle and what he was doing "You're gonna have to do something about those classes." Kyle huffed frowning a bit "I can help you, we can have a study session and catch up on more things." Stan blinked and thought about it 'Just Kyle and I alone, somewhere... Like a study date- No Stan, it's just a hang out with friends!' He shook his head before nodding with a smile "Sure Ky, I'd love to." He chuckled seeing Kyle's cheeks heat up and he shyly averted his eyes 'Cute...'

Kyle felt himself look away in embarrassment, why'd Stan have to be this hot and that voice... 'Okay calm down, the two of you are gonna be back to normal soon, no need for all these thoughts.' Kyle cleared his throat and checked his phone once finding it buzzing, it was a message from Ike, spamming him with questions and where he was "I need to go, Ike found out I'm not home." Kyle got up and growled in annoyance, he hated the fact his parents and brother are not gonna leave him alone ever again after this, if they're gonna make him wear a collar he'll actually run away-

"Alright... See you at school." Stan sighed in a bit of disappointment and hugged him, Kyle a bit hesitant but hugged him back "Yeah, see you at school." The red head smiled up at him making Stan softly blush before he walked away 'It would be nice if the two of us hung out like before... Just the two of us.' Stan couldn't help himself but smile the entire way he walked home.

...

"Where were you!?" Ike whisper yelled at him as he was in Kyle's room, Kyle was holding back his tongue from yelling, he'd wake his parents up and they'd ask why they were arguing, he was lucky and thankful Ike didn't snitch on him "I was out, just taking a walk, nothing happened." Kyle sighed, he's supposed to be the older brother here, so he doesn't know why Ike is acting like an overprotective older sibling "Yeah but something could've happen! Do you have any idea how stupid and idiotic some Alphas are here?" When Ike walked down the hall, wanting to go get a snack very early in the morning then go back to sleep he checked on Kyle only not to see him there, he began spamming him firstly and it was lucky for Kyle he answered in the first 5 minutes or Ike would go a wake up his parents.

"Yes Ike, I'm aware, it's South Park we're talking about and I just met Stan- And no, he didn't do anything." Kyle noticed how Ike didn't even look that shocked, he just sighed in annoyance "I know, his scent was all over you, of course he didn't do anything." They stayed quiet as Kyle looked away crossing his arms, he almost forgot Alphas could notice if a scent suddenly changed "We just hugged, that's nothing." He was getting real annoyed by all this, Ike didn't need to be protective "You're lucky it was Stan at least, if it was someone else they'd probably bite you or something!" Ike had to admit Kyle was better of running into Stan than someone else if anything but still, he'd rather have his big brother not run into any Alphas or Betas "If I ever let them come near me, besides it's your fault! I asked about how Stan was and none of you said anything!" Kyle was very much trying to stay quiet, he gets it, they're worried, but he got in trouble for all of these kinds of talks and just when he thought, guess he'll get in trouble at home too.

"Kyle... Ugh, well that's because he's an Alpha, who will be all over you the moment he can smell you." Ike sighed and sat next to him on the bed, a frown on his face as he didn't want his brother being taken advantage of, it has happened a lot in South Park cuz Ike from time to time watched the news "Ike... Stan is my best friend and he won't ever try anything... But if he ever did something like that don't worry, I won't hesitate to punch some sense into him so please... Let me be." Kyle told him and sighed looking away, feeling Ike place a hand on his shoulder he slightly looked at his little brother "Alright Ky, but so you know, I'll punch him harder."

"Okay, I'm glad you have my back." Kyle sighed with a slight smile, then he felt Ike lay his head on his lap and look up at him with a pout "... No matter how much taller you get you're still a bratty kid huh?" The Omega asked patting his head, both him and Ike were highly against of sending Kyle to that damned school but of course, once their parents decide on something no one can change their mind "You love this bratty kid though." Ike grinned proudly to which Kyle only send an unamused look at "Oh shut it, now go back to your room and to sleep, I won't go out again."

"If you do, I'm telling mom." Ike threatened getting up and giving him a last serious look before leaving Kyle's room, avoiding a pillow being thrown at him "IF you catch me the next time I leave that is." Kyle huffed and got up to grab the pillow before laying back on his bed and covering himself with the blanket 'I hope the school year won't be a disaster...'


	2. Break Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more and I finally finished, took me a while since I don't know how to write intense scenes... That might be a problem in the future :')... Also this chapter about Craig and Tweek was a lot longer than I wanted it to be but OH WELL-

"Butters? You okay dude?" Butters flinched once Clyde asked loudly enough to snap him out of his thoughts, he had been too caught up staring at the door once Kyle walked out of it "Mhm, just nervous... For going back." He looked back at Clyde with a slight smile, it'll be so awkward when he'll go back home to his parents "No worries dude, you got us there, I'll literally come and kidnap you if needed, just give me a call." Clyde grinned making Butters hold back a laugh at that... Clyde would most absolutely do it "See you guys on Monday!" And just like that he walked out of the door too.

"... Is it your parents?" Butters pursed his lips and nodded after Tweek asked him about it, the slightly twitching blond sitting on the bed and looking at him with a frown "You just have to wait 1 year..." Tweek told him and placed a hand on his shoulder once Butters sat down next to him "Thanks Tweek... And so do you." The two blonds were kind of caught in the same situation, unlike Kyle and Clyde and maybe some other Omegas, their parents didn't come to pick them up, they had to go to South Park by bus in a few hours.

"What do you think you'll do after turning 18?" After turning 18 you were basically an adult, at this point in time Omegas could own properties, like houses, shops, apartments, without the need for their parents, Alpha or Beta "Move away maybe...?" Butters wasn't completely blind -albeit the sligh blurry vision on his left eye- He wasn't gonna stay chained down by his parents forever, all those emotional freedom speeches or random bursts from Kyle in this room they shared had really gotten to him, he wanted freedom... "What about you?" Butters asked turning to Tweek.

Unlike him Tweek cared what other thoughts, his parents cared for him in some sense, the Tweek's Bros Coffee was gonna go down to him and he did have an Alpha already "I dunno... I mean I-I have an idea about it b-but..." Because of this traditional as fuck omega school they were taught not to be always in public without an Alpha or Beta because of all the things that could happen and from what Tweek remembered and read from the letters from his parents, the business was going really good so there would be a lot of people in the shop...

"Ugh, I'm so weak!" He groaned in annoyance laying on the bed and covering his face, Butters blinking in surprise before looking at him "Says the guy who punched and knocked our trainer out." The Alpha guy at the gym was always too touchy and Butters always thought it was gonna be Kyle who finally snapped but Tweek accidentally punched him when he got freaked out and knocked him down "No I mean mentally, I know I can knock a bitch out..." Tweek huffed, see he loved this, Butters was naive enough to just say what he has on his mind without the means of hurting you, and Clyde and Kyle always mean well, what he doesn't like is how the outside world just HAS to find something wrong with you.

"Well if someone is too mean just... "Knock a bitch out"" Butters told him with a shrug, why not, it'll be funny to see "You want me to go to jail? No thank you, I don't want to risk it going t-to like... My record and getting expelled from school and then I'm a lost cause!"

"Kids always fought back then and high schoolers too, if Eric hadn't gotten expelled then you're safe." Butters giggled a bit looking at him and Tweek merely huffed "Although what I'm worried about is this." Tweek looked at the collar Butters was holding as he frowned "I hope my parents don't make me wear it but knowing them they probably will." Tweek wondered about it, he doesn't think his own parents will pressure him to wear one and Craig probably wouldn't think of it as much of a big deal but in Butters' case... "I-I mean you always wear i-it incorrectly because it p-ressure your scent glades..." Kyle detested those things with a burning passion, Clyde was like meh about it and wore it or didn't whether he felt like it, Tweek didn't like it as he was scared it was gonna choke him or something so only when an Alpha or Beta was near but Butters always disliked how it pressured the scent glades specifically and hid the scent forcefully so it led to him always wearing it incorrectly for nothing "W-what if..."

"Hm?"

"No... It's nothing."

Butters looked at Tweek with no expression as if just saying tell me or I'll hit you with a pillow and it will hurt "Gah fine! Just tell your p-parents they didn't give you the collar at all!" Even if Butters said the collar was just to wear sometimes they'd tell him to wear it all the time "... Alright! If they catch me though, be sure to hide me in your house but if I'm not able to escape, I want buttercups and sunflowers on my grave." Butters said jokingly making Tweek tense up, yeah two years is too long to hide it they need a more solid plan for the future.

"Ack sure... Don't joke like that." Tweek sat back up and looked at the time "Just a few more minutes..." He mumbled and Butters got up grabbing his luggage "I'm taking the window seat!" 

"You take that window seat and you won't live to see another day!"

...

"Is there... Anyone you're looking forward to seeing?" Tweek, although reluctant, decided to ask while looking at Butters, they were nearly reaching their destination "Uh... No not really... I guess there's Stan, Scott, a few of the girls and um... Yeah I'd say Kenny too." He can't wait to meet a few students from school, he still hopes they're the sane they were back then and as for his parents and Eric... He'd rather not...

"Hey uh... You know don't be scared about standing up for yourself... I mean you'd have a-a lot of people having your b-back..." Tweek put a hand in his shoulder trying to cheer him up, he didn't know if he was good at it but Butters had always listened to what he had to say and his vents, Tweek always worried if he emotionally drained his roommates with his problems "Thank you Tweek, you wouldn't mind if I visit you some times right?" Tweek shook his head, honestly he'd rather have Butters move in completely because unlike Tweek and let's not even talk about Kyle who got two letters every week from his family, Butters' parents RARELY checked on him, getting a letter once a month or every two months.

"You think I'll just be able to fool them with the Scent Blockers in pill form?" Scent blockers were used to slightly suppress the scent of someone. They are generally used in work or classroom situations to prevent discretion. If an alpha/omega pair were to go into a true mate mating cycle both their heat/rut and scent blockers (if pill form) would fail "Yeah probably... D-don't take too much though..." The collars were for sure to hide the Scent, the others wouldn't even know you were there, Scent Blockers only suppressed the Scent of someone but didn't make it disappear unless if taken in bigger dosage... Tweek was scared of the side effects of these things so he rarely took them "Don't worry about it~" Butters grinned lightly tapping at his shoulder, but honestly he has no idea what he'll do with his life now and after graduation or turning 18...

...

Tweek let out an exhausted sigh as he got out of the bus and noticed his dad and the car "You want a ride?" He looked at Butters who just shook his head and him and Tweek simply waved at each other as a goodbye before Butters walked over to his dad's car.

'This silence is killing me...' Tweek couldn't help but think as he got on the car after a hug and simple exchange of hellos and I missed you 'Should I ask about he business? No but he's told me about it all the time? How they are? How Craig is? The state of the damn city? I don't FUCKING KNOW!' Tweek clenched his fist looking out the window, the situation appears to be exactly how he thought would be... It's awkward and he wants to say something but he decided to keep quiet until they arrived home.

"Here, you can have this." Tweek looked at his dad before seeing he was holding a phone, it was brand new and everything "Oh... Thank you dad." Tweek smiled slightly before taking the phone and looking up at his dad, feeling a pat on the back "Don't worry about it son, your mom and I are so glad to finally have you back in business." Tweek grabbed his luggage and pursed his lips 'Of course, it was for the business.' He sighed, what did he expect?

Walking back inside, he peeked at the kitchen and saw his mom pouring something on three cups "I'll take these upstairs to your room, you can go meet your mom." Tweek nodded and glanced at his dad before walking towards his mom.

"Hey mom... I'm back!" Tweek smiled awkwardly as his mom turned around to see him, Tweek always knew why his dad would love mom, like she's so pretty, nice- sometimes passive aggressive but also caring "Welcome back, Tweek." Tweek felt his mom place a hand on his shoulder and pull him into a hug, Tweek relaxed and hugged her back happily 'Maybe things won't be too bad... Right?'

His dad came back and they sat down, Tweek sharing some stories, his hand clutching the cup of coffee, he knows they're not just saying anything and are waiting for him to drink it, back then they had very strict and balanced meals, sometimes they could have desserts but energetic drinks or anything that could harm the health of an Omega was not given, or maybe just in small doses, one of those was coffee, the only time when Tweek could have it was one cup in morning or the afternoon. It was hard at first, even until now his sleeping schedule is still inconsistent, but he got used to it, getting tired a bit faster, his ticks improved a bit over the years but his anxiety didn't.

"Also, Craig called yesterday. He wants to come visit tomorrow." His mom finally spoke up making Tweek nodded "T-that's great!... S-since I had a long trip I'll go to sleep for now..." Tweek said getting up and then looked at the cup of coffee "Good night." Taking it with him and taking a sip for his parents to see before he went upstairs.

Closing the door he let out a deep, shaky breath, the coffee tasted bitter and weird, just like how he remembered it, now he was suspecting they put something in it- or have been since long ago.

Still he gave in and drank it all, adrenaline shot through his brain and he felt his stomach hurt 'Guess they weren't kidding when they said suddenly breaking the routine wouldn't be good.' Of course he was gonna go and screw everything up "What if everything goes wrong tomorrow? Ngh... Oh who am I kidding!? O-of course it'll be fucking awkward! C-can't believe... Can't believe I actually have to go to school with all those people..." Tweek frowned as he buttoned up the top, clenching his jaw as his hands were trembling as he was having trouble with it.

He gave up and just went to bed, oh don't get him wrong, he had plenty of time to do it correctly but he didn't want to because what's the point? Not like anyone will see him like this except for his parents but they've seen him in all sort of ridiculous situations, it wouldn't really matter.

...

"What?" Tweek stared at his mom in shock, she just had come to wake him up at 8 am, he thought maybe it was because they need to go and open up shop but his mom told him Craig was here and ready to see him "Craig's here! He's been waiting for a few minutes now but since you're up I'll go and tell him to come upstairs." His mom smiled taking the empty cup of coffee and walking out of the door despite Tweek telling her to wait.

Once she closed the door Tweek was left frozen before going to his closet and trying to take out clothes he can actually wear instead of his wrongly worn pjs-

'Well that's fucking great! I couldn't even take a shower! And couldn't sleep also, I look like a mess! Like always. At least I hope HE hasn't changed-' Tweek harshly pulled down the shirt before going in front of the mirror and running his hand through his hair to try and fix it, he froze once he heard the door open and looked at Craig.

'Dear God...' Tweek's breath got caught on his throat once he saw Craig, if all Alphas smelled like that Tweek's scared he's gonna have lots of problem going on about his day, he even forgot to take the suppressant, he was too caught up thinking he failed to noticed Craig had walked very close to him.

...

"Wow, it's one of those rare days that happens once in a blue moon." Craig shot Tricia a pointed look as he was zipping up his jacket "You woke up early by yourself, guess you're reaaally excited to see Tweek again huh?" Tricia poked his arm harshly with a teasing grin making Craig glare at her, both of the siblings being Alpha made for quite some childish arguments in the house, not that it compared much to the fighting of their parents "Yeah I'm gonna go see Tweek." Craig rolled his eyes and noticed Tricia holding a bag "What's that?"

"Mom made cheesecake since she heard Tweek was coming back, you just need to send it to him- oh and tell him to come visit! I miss him." Tricia huffed as she actually kind of missed Tweek, and the fact Craig wouldn't be such a bastard when he was around- and the fact she could do about anything because Tweek was too nice and let her and Craig didn't want to upset Tweek so yeah... And Tweek made great cupcakes- Craig nodded and took the bag "Alright, see you later." Tricia nodded and waved a bit at him before putting her earbuds back on and walking to her room.

It took only a few minutes before he was in front of the Tweak's house, he knocked on the door and a few seconds later Mrs. Tweak opened the door "Oh hello Craig! You're here early." She smiled before stepping back and letting Craig in "Sorry, I was just excited about meeting Tweek again." Craig rubbed the back of his neck he was in a somewhat good relationship with Tweek's parents, they were always easy to talk to and didn't argue 24/7... Craig just didn't really think about what was going to happen when they saw each other again, was it gonna be like in those movies where they hugged kissed and everything else or would it be awkward... "That's so cute." She giggled making Craig slightly blush and avert his eyes "Also, my mom made cheesecake so..." He told her but noticed she was walking upstairs already "Tell her thank you, you can go deliever it to Tweek in a minute, I'll just go wake him up right away." 

"No need I can... Wait..." It was useless to continue since she was already out of sight, but also since waiting would be a lie... Craig REALLY wanted to see Tweek, he wants to give everyone who is in a distant relationship a pat on the back, all they could share was letters and that's just too little, they couldn't send photos and couldn't communicate by phone or facetime... It sucked.

"He's awake, go ahead. Since he just came back yesterday Richard said he doesn't need to work today so you can spend the day together." Craig mumbled a thank you to her before heading upstairs.

Craig needed to take a few breaths before deciding to open the door slowly, and as soon as he entered he made eye contact with Tweek.

Craig could only stare at him for a few seconds before he quickly walked over, noticing how tightly Tweek was tugging at his hair... Truth be told he didn't want to see him rip it out like he did once before, putting the bag on the table he quickly grabbed his wrists making the blond flinch and finally focus on him.

"Oh... U-um hi..." Tweek awkwardly greeted him as he noticed what Craig was doing so he let go of the tight grip, a few strands of hair falling off his hands from being grabbed too tightly.

"Yeah... Hi." Craig softly told him back, letting him go before Tweek began twitching more or get uncomfortable by how close they were... Then neither again not like Craig stepped back, he was getting a good look at Tweek, how much he had changed and grown and of course who could forget about his scent, he only got a a better smell at him when Tweek hugged him, it was hesitant almost as if he didn't know if he should be hugging him or not.

Craig felt Tweek's body relax when he hugged him back, even more so when Craig gave a reassuring squeeze and close his eyes, yeah this is the moment the Alpha had waited for, just to have him close to him "So... Should we sit down and you can tell me how you spend your time there?" Craig asked making Tweek look up at him, in slight confusion but he chuckled.

"You already... Know everything, I-I wrote to you about nearly everything." Craig hummed, honestly he thought there would be much more happening because Clyde can't stay still for two minutes and would've definitely dragged them into some sort of trouble, at least he's glad Tweek didn't seem off or anything.

"Yeah but how are you feeling now that you're back?" Tweek felt Craig run his hand through his messy hair, leaning on his hand a bit once he felt the places where he grabbed tightly at not hurt as much "A bit... O-overwhelmed but nothing TOO bad..." He let go of the hug and stepped back, glancing at the bag Craig placed down.

Craig, although not knowing if to believe him or not, merely nodded and looked at the luggage with still some clothes left in it, indicating he didn't unpacked completely "W-what's in the bag?" Tweek asked before Craig could say anything 'Maybe he's not that comfortable yet...' Craig thought about it, he just came back, he wouldn't trust Craig immediatly even if they wrote a lot... "Just some cheesecake my mom made since you're back, your mom told me you'd be home today so I just wondered if you'd wanna, you know..." Craig trailed off, feeling his heart beat faster than normally, did Tweek himself want to spend all day together though...

"Spend the day together?" Tweek finished for him and Craig nodded, both not daring to loo at each other "I... I'd love that..." Tweek blushed a bit and looked at him, a soft smile on his face, Craig could only stare as Tweek grabbed the bag and said he'd be right back to go and grab some plates.

'He changed huh...' Craig hummed sitting down on the bed, not that it was a bad change or something but he wondered what if they had to start from scratch? He was glad to see his smile but he also missed the times Tweek would just grab onto him at anytime he felt there was something dangerous or was twitching too much... Which was a lot and Craig missed it- Or what if Tweek didn't need- WANT him anymore... Or so he guesses-

"Mom! Where are the plates!" Tweek asked loudly searching through the cabinets and whining a bit "Why'd he have to come so early! A-ACK Jesus Christ! I didn't even take a shower and got to dress properly!" His mom placed a hand on his shoulder and giggled "Tweek they're over here and don't worry too much, I'm sure Craig's just glad to see you he wouldn't care about how you look." Tweek twitched as his mom placed the cheesecake on the plates and a fork on each.

"Ngh... I-I know but..." All kinds of thoughts were going around Tweek's head. What if Craig wanted to break up? What if he's grown to dislikes Omegas and the opinion he has on them is very bad? What if he has another person going after him and they're better than Tweek could ever be? And heck it's probably THAT person and Craig lied about not knowing them anymore.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Tweek flinched, his breathing heavy and he slightly trembled as his mother was hugging him and rubbing his shoulder reassuringly "Whatever you're thinking, why don't you go and discuss it with Craig, I'm sure he won't judge you for any of it, and while at it, I just want to say I'm so proud of you." He looked up at her, a confused and shocked looked on his face as his mom leaned in and kissed his forehead "You've grown into such a beautiful omega, if Craig is too blind to see that, I'll make sure he won't ever hurt you again."

Tweek didn't know what to say... Maybe it was the motherly omega side speaking, all omega parents were very overprotective over their kids but that's when the pups are young... Maybe she's genuinly concerned and the years she hasn't seen him really didn't make it any better... But either way all Tweek could do was nuzzle onto her as he tried holding back tears "Do you feel better?" He nodded and smiled at her "T-thanks mom..." Tweek purred a bit when she ruffled his hair and quickly went and grabbed the tray, going back to his room. 

Mrs. Tweak could only sigh and shake her head, a helpless smile on her face "He grew up just like that..." Yeah she sometimes regrets sending him away, she only helps Craig can continue to make him happy like this... If not, Omega or not, Mrs. Tweak has her methods. ((I love a healthy parent-child relationship :) ...))

Craig looked around the room with some of the clothes scattered around 'He must've been in a hurry... Did I maybe come too early?' He sighed and looked at some of the pictures, there was still one of him, Tweek and Stripe, normally Craig flipping the camera off, Tweek holding Stripe and a surprised look on his face, it was because the photo was taken suddenly 'Yeah, those were some good times...' When they were 10 and nothing mattered except Tweek and Stripe to him... That still was true but he didn't know how Tweek felt, before he could read the blond like an open book now there's something that's blocking it.

"S-sorry! Did you wait too long!?" Tweek barely managed to open the door while holding the tray and Craig shook his head "No, not at all..." The blond's room was never boring, when they were young there were always toys scattered around and clothes, now there's a lot of pictures hanging around the wall, some clothes and how could he forget, the room smelled like coffee -Then again, it always did- but not the kind of bitter coffee that would wake you up instantly and get annoying if you stayed there for too long, the smell of caramel and somehow fruit-like lingered around adding a balance to it, call it ironic but it got him addicted in a way 'I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning...' Craig thought thanking Tweek as he looked at the cheesecake, feeling the bed slightly move as Tweek sat next to him.

"... H-honestly I was surprised..." Tweek started making Craig look at him, Tweek took a bite out of the cheesecake before looking back at him "I didn't expect you to come this early- N-not that I mind!" He didn't even get to take a shower because of it "Well I wanted to see you as soon as possible... Hope I didn't disturb your sleep or anything."

"Y-you didn't! It's just I kind of look like a mess, I didn't even know what you expected when you would see me again." Tweek shrugged staring at the plate, was he gone for too long? He kind of forgot how to talk to Craig without boring him... Or did Craig change and won't be that patient anymore... It sure sucks.

"I don't know what you think Tweek but you look very adorable." Craig chuckled as Tweek turned to playfully glare at him, his face slightly pink from blushing "I very much do not, and what about you? Still handsome huh?" Tweek gave him a slight nudge, it wasn't weird to complement your boyfriend right? Craig gave him an amused smile back, a very soft pink blush covering his cheeks from that, the fact he completed back was a surprise in itself, when they were younger Tweek would deny it and just not make eye contact from how flustered he was 'He's keeping his emotions in check.'

... Back to the awkward silence they go... All that was heard was the slight clatter of the form to the plate as they ate "Hey Tweek, can I ask you something?" Tweek nodded and looked at him, the slight worry in his chest growing bigger and he tightened his grip on the fork "Do you... Still have feelings for me?" Craig looked at him with a serious look, Tweek was glad he was finished and wasn't eating anymore or he would've choked, he flat out expected a "Lets break up" not this. He stayed quiet before looking down at his lap.

Craig sighed, his chest feeling more heavy, just as he thought... Being apart really made Tweek lose his feelings for him 'But what about me...' This is one of those moments Craig hated experience feelings.

"Craig I..."

'I don't know what I'll do without him...' Craig stared at the floor and got up before Tweek could end his sentence, placing the plate on the desk, he glanced at the mirror and scowled, he had such a pathetic and sad expression he finds it laughable he's an Alpha "Fuck this..." He growled under his breath, he'd rather not have Tweek see him like this and the Alpha pride in him detested the fact the blond Omega had so much power to bring him to this kind of emotional state.

He turned around, his back facing Tweek and he was about to leave "W-wait!" Craig felt a tugging at his wrist and looked back at him, a cold gaze on him as his nonchalant expression nearly broke seeing how Tweek looked a few seconds away from crying.

"J-just say it! If you want to... To break up just say so..." Tweek's voice quieted down as he averted his gaze to the floor, the few seconds of confidence he had on him were gone and his act was slowly breaking down 'I must look so pathetic right now but... I don't want him to leave just like that.'

"Don't leave me hanging... I-I do still love you but if you're gonna leave without... Without saying anything... Heh, don't you think that's kind of cruel." Tweek looked up back at him and his smile was twitching and eyes watering "Just tell me it's over..." 

Tweek let him go and stared up at him, Craig's confused expression made him kind of mad, why did he looked so confused, if it wad back then, Craig wouldn't hesitate to say anything even if it hurted him or anyone else 'What changed...?'

"Tweek-" Craig raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder, flinching once Tweek slapped it away and glared at him "No- no." The Omega choked back a cry and Craig could hear his heavy breathing "D-don't. Don't spare my feelings... Tell me the truth."

It took Craig a few seconds to realize what he meant "Wait... You think... **I** want to break up with you?" Tweek nodded and tightened his grip on his arms, not caring if it left any scratches like it did before "Tweek... Honey." Craig sighed as realization dawned on him, Tweek raising a brow at the nickname and stepping back once Craig came closer but the Alpha gently grabbed his shoulders "I DON'T want to break up with you, I know it was awkward a few minutes ago but that's not enough to make me want to leave you." Tweek looked up at his smile and it was genuine 'It wasn't the awkwardness I was talking about... It was the letter...' Tweek frowned before leaning in and laying his head on Craig's chest, his expression unreadable and in deep thoughts feeling Craig run his fingers through his hair 'You could've ended it when you had the chance but it's not gonna happen then...'

Craig held back a sigh of relief, inhaling Tweek's scent and calming back down 'Looks like we both overreacted.' It didn't help the fact Tweek learned how to keep his cool in awkward situations, it was also surprising how he didn't freak out at the sigh of an Alpha, whether it was Craig or not.

"If you actually lied to me and just spared my feelings we'll be having that rematch from 3rd grade again." Tweek lifted his head and playfully glared at him, twitching a bit and from Craig's point of view Tweek looked anything but threatening "Go easy on me honey, I haven't been doing any training after you left." That made Tweek crack a giggle to which Craig softly smiled at.

"Well that's unfortunate for you cuz I'm bringing y-ou to the gym with me." Tweek playfully punched his arm and went to his bed to grab the plate he left it "There will be too many people there though, you sure you can stay there for long?" Craig actually was too lazy to go- in fact he kept up with the... "Training" as in actually getting into fights with whoever the fuck was being too disrespectful- basically other Alphas.

Yet he was also wondering how Tweek was with his mental and emotional state "Hey, I can stay there for however much I want!... I think." Tweek pursed his lips as he knew he would be spending less time working out and more time thinking about why everyone was looking at him or judging him, he was about to grab the plate Craig left on the desk before sensing Craig's scent get closer again, at least he wouldn't be jumpscared again by someone... Unless they're hiding their scent.

Tweek looked up at him and Craig was leaning towards him, their faces inches apart "Can I... Can I kiss you...?" Craig asked in a soft whisper which made both their faces turn red, believe it or not they've never kissed mouth to mouth for real before, they were only kids for fucks sake and Craig was the most normal -Also one of the meanest and nonchalant kids- in South Park, and Tweek was worrying he'll suffocate from not breathing, all they've done is touch lips for a few seconds the day Tweek left for that fucking middle school.

"It'd be... Rude not to say no..." Tweek stayed still feeling Craig place a hand on his back, he began feeling his breath on his face as they were a few inches apart, Tweek could feel his own hands trembling a bit and his breathing getting faster.

Before Tweek got too scared and backed away from this- he was a bit scared he'll lose control of himself like the online posts say about Omegas being slutty, easy to get, breeding machines. They read about it when Clyde stole the phone from one of the teachers, and when Tweek searched up Omegas online once he presented as one.

He closed his eyes and finally felt Craig's lips on his, these 17 year olds barely had any experience on it, it was sloppy, it was kind of awkward but to both of them it was special, although slightly trembling, Tweek managed to wrap his arms around Craig's neck, Craig pulling him closer until their bodies were touching and the kiss got heated enough for Craig to hear Tweek shyly moan as the scent got alluring enough for the Alpha wanting to do more if it wasn't for Tweek immediately pulling away.

Craig looked at him in confusion, the Omega having his hand covering his mouth and a wide eyed stare at nothing in particular as he stayed quiet, his free hand tightly gripping at Craig's shoulder 'Huh, not bad...' Craig didn't expect the Omega to have such a tight hold, it almost hurted... No scratch that, it hurted.

"So... You DIDN'T suffocate." Craig chuckled feeling Tweek let go of him and turn to glare at him, the red blush on his face almost reaching his ear "Shut up, I was 10!" Tweek barked at him in embarrassment, still in shame about moaning just like that from a simple kiss, his sour expression softening a bit once Craig laughed softly, the Alpha moving some of the bangs away and kissed his forehead.

"W-well... I'll just go send these back and uh... What- What will we do for the rest of the day?" Tweek went back to taking the plates and walking towards the door, his face flushed and the shame and embarrassment from moaning still there "I can show you how South Park is now." Craig was excited to show him the new special spots he found for stargazing and hanging out if they wanted privacy.

"O-okay." Tweek nodded and quickly went downstairs, putting the plates in the dishwasher and covering his face as he was walking around the room while holding back a scream, breathing rapidly and barely paying any attention to the notes her mother left about not needing to work today and to have fun with Craig but to not force himself about anything, it took him a few seconds of breathing and calming down then noticing the mug of coffee that was left for him, he stared at it and just glared before drinking it, it was bitter and exactly how it was last night, something weird lacing on the taste from how it was back at the private school.

"Tweek?" Tweek looked towards the door seeing Craig looking at him in confusion "You ready to go?" Tweek nodded and put the mug on the dishwasher too and noticed Craig had gotten his jacket for him "T-thanks." Tweek smiled taking the jacket failing to see the warm smile Craig was looking at him with.

"How's Stripe?" Tweek asked as they walked out from the house "Stripe #7 would love to meet you, he's adorable." Craig chuckled and while Tweek was locking the door Craig managed to take out his phone and go to the gallery.

"Oh my god- Can we stop at your house later?" Tweek softly squealed looking at all the photos, and knowing Craig with Guinea Pigs, he had a lot to show off "Of course we can." Tweek still felt very honoured that Craig Tucker let him hold Stripe whenever he want to help with panic attacks or to help him calm down or whenever he simply wanted to hold the guinea pig.

Their face warming up a bit once they held hands again "This brings back memory..." Tweek rubbed his neck, not knowing if he should go back up and grab his pills if they were needed "Yeah." Craig hummed turning his phone off and putting it in his pocket as they walked.

"Ohhhh~ The lovebirds are back together~" Craig stopped in his tracks growling and turning around in annoyance "Kenneth, can you like... Not show your face to me for today?" Tweek looked at the blond and was pleasantly surprised. He didn't look bad, sure the clothes were worn out and everything but Kenny himself was handsome, had a few piercings here and there and was giving them that teasing grin "Shut up Fucker, I'm excited that some of my favorite people are baaa-" "No." Craig denied a group hug from him and snarled, Tweek giggling before stopping.

"And stop -hanging out- with so much Omegas, all the scents mixed up like that is annoying." Craig huffed as he really disliked the scents that are too complex or intense from taking pills that will help the scent be more alluring, it smelled fake "You're mean."

"You... Did you meet up- ACK with Butters?" Tweek asked, he had spend enough time with Butters to pick up his scent faster even with a few others mixed in there "Yeah... How did you know?" Kenny shifted his attention to the Omega in wonder, putting his hands in his pockets as Craig raising a brow in wonder.

"I spend nearly 6 years in a dorm with him." Tweek frowned and Craig hummed nodding as Kenny pursed his lips "Alright and... What's wrong with it? I just meet with a friend..."

"Can you not? Craig told me how you treat your "Friends". Butters is important to me so please..." Tweek's scent was getting a bit intense, making Kenny frown at what he was implying "Now now, no need to go feral on me, and I mean it, Butters is my best friend first, Omega second... S-same with Kyle, you, and the rest of the Omegas in the group." Craig held back a chuckle "You sound like Stan, and you know how Stan is." He got a blank look from both of them making him quiet down but gently pat Tweek "Relax Tweek, if Kenny tries anything I'll hold him still as you knock his teeth out." Craig said making it clear who's side he was on as Kenny glare at him before turning to Tweek, seeing the Omega was serious 'Stupid Omega bond...' If Kyle was like this too, Kenny will actually have to think about everything from step to step.

"Heh, don't let me ruin your date though, so I'll just go." Kenny chuckled and shrugged, Craig immediately agreeing with him and quickly dragging Tweek away before the two blonds could actually get into a fight, Kenny wouldn't hurt one of his friends, Omega or not but Tweek would definitely snap at him.

"Come on." Craig chuckled and Tweek felt him nuzzle onto him as the calming scent of the Alpha helped Tweek correct the heavy breathing "Don't let him ruin your day." Tweek stayed quiet before humming and nodding, surprising Craig with a happy purr from the affection making the Alpha blush "S-sorry!" Tweek stepped back blushing, he got too comfortable but seeing Craig didn't let go of his hand "It's alright." Tweek pursed his lips and blushed, going back closer to him as they walked towards the location of the park.


	3. A Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... Kenny be looking like those male leads from a wattpad story that instantly know their lover... Also I'm sorry I took so long to update and that the chapter seems rushed

Butters got into the car of his dad and the whole ride had been silent, he didn't want to talk to him either, merely staring out of the window and listening to the music from the car 'Yeah I have to make a playlist for later.' Believe it or not Butters wasn't really into calming soft music the academy used to play them, sure he liked listening to it when he was drawing or exercising to put his mind at ease but that was all.

The meeting with his mom was a bit less awkward, she was a bit more affections towards him but just a few words were exchanged between the Omega and Beta before his dad told her to get the food on the table "... I can help if you want." Butters told her but Linda just shook her head "No, you go unpack." Butters nodded and grabbed his luggage and went up the stairs, hearing an unclear conversation starting between his parents, he was almost tempted to hold back and listen to what they were saying but decided against it, he doesn't want to know what would happen if they caught him.

'We're already strangers as it is, I'm glad they're even letting me live here.' Butters sighed as he put a few of his clothes in the closet but then noticed the collar, he took a show box and put it in there, then put his pencils, markers, colouring pencils and a few sketching notebooks on top, his parents didn't dislike how he picked up drawing and singing in that academy for some reason 'Maybe they think it'll impress some Alpha or something... Oh well, hopefully I get to hide this until my birthday.' He closed the box and put it under his bed, just in time for his mom to call his name from downstairs.

They definitely had an awkward dinner that night although it seemed only Butters noticed, after helping his mom with the dishes he was to bed by 9 pm... "It's not that much different from the academy." Butters mumbled as he wore his pyjama top and made eye contact with himself on the mirror, a hand reaching up and touched the scar on his left eye, fortunately he wasn't completely blind in it but it was a slightly lighter color than it should be... Not to mention it was noticeable "I've had teacher that hate me just because of it..." He pouted remembering how strict they were with appearance there, him and Tweek were disliked by nearly half the teacher because they didn't have that perfectly clean face with Tweek's dark circles from lack of sleep and Butters' scar, they even taught them how to apply make up to hide them but in a year or two they forgot about that and began caring more about manners and studying.

"Well whatever, I don't exactly hate it, it makes me look cool." Butters placed his hands on his hips as a grin made it's way on his face, besides times had changed from those old traditional studies like they gave at the academy 'Wonder if they'll let me get piercings?... Yeah definitely not.' Thinking back he had so many things he wanted to do when he came back but now that he thought about it, it didn't matter because he had no privacy nor freedom in both places, all he could do was go to sleep and hope high school wasn't this strict also.

...

"Is dad usually at work from this hour?" Butters asked helping his mom with the dishes as they just had breakfast by themselves, his mother nodded without saying a word, Butters stared at her for a bit before averting his eyes and looked at the dishes he was drying off 'I want to get out of the house... But I'd doubt mom would let me, if dad told her not to let me go anywhere then it's not use.' He needed an excuse so he can go out, the fuck will he do in the house all day? He doesn't even have video games and his computer has yet to return because apperantly it had a virus when he was away.

"Hey mom... Did the usual shop I go to still have watercolors, I still don't have those." It wasn't the best excuse but they wouldn't stop him from drawing, right? "I-I don't think they're open at this time yet." She dried her hands with a towel and went back to the living room "... Well I'll just go there and wait I guess, all I need to do is go and take some of my suppressants." Butters said loudly enough as he went up the stairs so she would hear, even if it was a short walk, it's not like his dad will find out... Unless his mom tells but then again, he'd blame her too for letting him out of the house 'I can't wait for tomorrow...' He'd rather stay with Eric, at least he let Butters just go wherever the fuck he wanted and didn't care if he got hurt or something.

"W-wait!" Butters stopped where he stood and hesitantly looked at his mother, he was just a few steps away from the door too, she quickly zipped up his jacket all the way so it covered his neck "J-just come back quickly... Okay?" She seemed really worried, Butters doesn't know if it's because she's genuinly worried or doesn't know how to deny something and scared hi dad will find out "Okay, I'll be back as quickly as I can." Butters smiled happily taking the money his mother gave him and she genuinly looked so worried... 'Maybe it won't be that bad as long as it's just mom and I...'

...

-Butters' POV-

"Oh hamburgers- I gotta hurry back." I was mumbling and whispering to myself while walking as fast as I could away from the store while holding the watercolours and a few brushes the store owner apperantly gave to me for free?? One guy even tried paying for everything but I just "told him off" just like Kyle would say, I realized my suppressants must've wore off, when I got upstairs I just took some allowance the academy gave to us, I didn't think mom would actually give me the money to buy the watercolors but at least I could pay for everything.

From what I remember I just turned to a corner to get quickly home, it always was empty and I used it when we played superheroes 'Mom wasn't kidding, they probably kept me in for some re-' I yelped once someone had stopped me easily by grabbing my wrist and stopping me on my tracks... It was an Alpha 'What kind of rotten luck do I have?' I frowned a bit and turned around to look at the person, an Alpha no doubt '... Why do these bitches reach 6'+ easily?' Of course I broke my neck looking up at them, me and my 5'2- size of a fucking fruitbat... If I hit him with the bag at least it will catch him by surprise.

"Um sir... Can you please let go?" I smiled awkwardly at him, better show obedience first so they'll be surprised later "Alright~ I just wondered what you were doing in a place like this is all, most Omegas and Betas don't come here so are you meeting your boyfriend?" The guy let me go, so I guess this shortcut has been completely claimed by Alphas huh... Maybe there weren't much around because it was still morning "I just got lost, thank you for your concern..." I shivered a bit at the intense scent that covered the area, I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me 'This... Trash of a human being...' I clenched my jaw looking up at him in a bit of confusion, he didn't lose that cocky grin, not caring if I had a boyfriend or not...

"W-well I'll be going now, I don't want to-" I quickly walked past him and was about to run if he didn't grab me by the hood of my jacket and slammed me to the wall, I winced staying still and trembling from the heavy scent lingering on the air probably because of surprise but once the Alpha got close enough with all my might I kicked him hard on the dick 'There! I hope you don't get to have kids or something!' I growled and slapped his face since he was in too much pain from his balls or something, honestly I'm glad Kyle nailed this 'strategy of escape' into my brain.

He had stepped back away enough from me to make a run for it, I just looked back at him for a few seconds to see if he was going to chase after me and he looked really angry, I probably shouldn't have done that because just then I bumped into someone, hard making the both of us fall down 'Christ- this one smells like an Alpha too.' "Damn it..."

...

-Kenny's POV-

"Are you sure?" I looked down at Karen, she was a bit confused and hesitant as to where we were going "Of course I am, Karen, besides aren't you and Tricia good friends?" She nodded but still didn't look too sure which made me frown, the fact Tricia presented as an Alpha and Karen as an Omega maybe made their friendship awkward as by other peoples words, Alphas and Omegas could never be just friends, but I can't have her be at the house when mom and dad are fighting again 'Lately it's too much, it will affect Karen if they continue at this pace.' I clenched my jaw because it's practically my fault she's still living like this, I should've send Karen with Kevin when I had the chance, now I have to wait until I became 18 to buy the apartment, don't get me wrong, I had enough savings but my age was the problem.

I heard Karen's phone buzz and once she checked it she had a bright smile on her face "Tricia said it's alright!" It made me chuckle a bit as I patted her head "Alright, then go have fun with her." She nodded happily as we were already in front of their house, if Tricia learned anything from Craig except how to show people the middle finger I hope it was that you shouldn't play with someone's feelings 'If she hurts Karen I swear it'll be a fight between Alphas and not a teenager fighting with a teen.' I huffed, I knew this overprotectiveness would become a hassle as I grew up.

'I can't help it though.'

Karen greeted Tricia happily and once she glanced at me and smiled happily while waving, I waved back and hoped for her to have fun until mom and dad calmed down even just a bit, or until dad left the house.

'I just have a few people that are precious to me, I can't risk them getting hurt.'

Thinking about how many times I died... I felt numb now just thinking about it... 'Maybe I should go hang out with someone, Eric... No. Stan? Didn't he have a date with Wendy? Kyle? Nope, his parents and Ike would kill me and I'd doubt he'd sneak out for me. Craig? He said he'd be with Tweek the entire day, that simp I swear...' I stopped for a bit before looking at a certain house in the distance 'With Butters? His dad isn't home and I doubt his mom would notice him gone... But does he even remember me?' No exchanged letters or anything, heck, I can barely remember how he was now.

'All I left him with was that scar.' I sighed walking around the streets this early in the morning, we usually played so much, and that new kid that joined us... He was so strange but still, when playing Professor Chaos Leo always said that scar makes him look 'cool' and more 'villain-like' 'It'll look bad if someone asked him about it, just saying an Alpha did it by accident.' We Alphas already have a bad reputation about being possessive, leaving scars on your lover to mark them will make it worse... 'N-not that he's my lover, but if he ever gets paired with an Alpha, I'll probably bring trouble to them.' I can imagine Leo's boyfriend glaring at me through the room 'Not my fault I marked him before you-'...

Thinking on it... How do Omegas even get lovers, I need to learn this courting thing Token told me about... What if Karen is getting courted by an Alpha and I don't even realize it? The fuck will I do then? I can't just fistfight a bitch until death- well I can but still... I never thought about being with someone seriously, always having one night stands but they just don't fit, maybe because I or them just left the next day or maybe I'm too picky about finding that true mate, they can be across the world and I wouldn't know-

I stopped on my tracks once the scent of a distressed Omega appeared, all Omegas in town know in these street is where those kind of horny and stupid Alphas linger around yet why would they... Without thinking I began following the scent and my heart was beating so fast, I've never peer pressured someone into doing it but I've seen it happen a few times, even when I tried stopping it, it always ended up in a bloody fight but it was okay as long as the poor Omega got away 'Just a few more seconds and-' When I turned around the corner just as I suspected I could see an Alpha pinning someone to the wall, I was about to run over there until I stopped dead on my tracks at the sight of seeing him get kicked to the balls, and by the slight scream from the pain I could tell it hurt 'How bold...' I felt both pity and satisfaction at the scene.

'Okay now just to-'

*smack*

'... I can totally see Kyle doing this but this person is blond... Tweek's hair is way much more messy than that...' Since they just came here I suspected they just moved to South Park or returned.

As if in a blur the Omega came running towards me while still looking at the Alpha that was harassing them a few seconds before and we both ended up on the floor, I felt a tight grip on me and the Omega was shaking "Damn it..." Even their voice was cracking, I'm not surprised, after dealing with that.

When he raised his head to look up at me I was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes, although... "Butters?" The scar on the left eye was too familiar 'Yeah, no Omega on their right mind would kick someone like that... Unless they've stayed with Kyle in a dorm for 6 years.'

"K-kenny?" He looked up and I nearly chuckled at that hopeful expression, he breathed a sigh of relief which made me hum 'You might've kicked that dude in the balls but you're still naive...' I pursed my lips feeling his body relax onto mine as the distressed scent seemed to disappear 'I'm still an Alpha you know, we're not kids anymore.' I even reached a hand to ruffle his hair, he just seemed to surprised but smiled at me 'I swear you Omegas- you need to be more careful.' Helping him up I finally looked at the other Alpha that was left on the background for a few minutes.

I saw Butters quickly grab the bag that was down on the ground and was checking inside if anything broke "Why you..." I averted my attention back to the Alpha and growled back, narrowing my eyes into a glare the thought that Butters might've been more than harassed crossed my mind 'Hah, I don't even know why I'm so angry, but if Butters had actually been hurt...' I could hear him step closer and I lost all my senses once I felt someone grab my collar, grabbing his hand I twisted it and heard a yelp, I was planning to go on until I heard a crack but someone tugged at my arm.

I looked down at the Omega next to me and nearly flinched at the scared expression he had "Kenny l-let's just g-go..." I quickly pushed the Alpha away and nodded, gritting my teeth as I tried remembering that dude's face 'I don't know how that even... Being angry as an Alpha sure is scary... I don't even remember but I just wanted to break that dude's hand and rip it off so he wouldn't be able to ever touch Leo again... O-or any other Omega like that.' I sighed and glanced down at him, he must've been scared seeing two Alpha's pressure him like that, Omegas are after all quiet sensitive to mood changes and it can affect their emotions which is why I get her out of the house whenever mom and dad are fighting.

"Are you okay now?" I asked as gently as I could and stopped to look at him properly, we walked long enough to arrive at Stark's Pond, not many were around because it was still morning "Yeah, thanks for that, Kenny." He nervously smiled up at me, it didn't ease up the awkward tension between us 'I should've just taken him and ran away instead of getting angry like that...'

"Um... W-why did you get so angry back then?" He looked hesitant to ask me, but was brave enough to look me in the eye even after seeing me look angry like that "Well those kind of Alphas anger me, to think I'd find you in that kind of state after all these years." I sighed and reached a hand out, noticing his expression and demeanour he didn't seem that scared to flinch away, even letting me touch him "Well I'm glad you could've gotten away from there even by yourself, you're quiet bold for an Omega." I chuckled ruffling his hair, he stared at me for a bit before smiling.

"Well Kyle was the one who taught me after all." Of course... I'm too scared to meet him now "But I'm kind of glad you were the one who I bumped into, I didn't know what would've happened if it was someone else, so thank you, Kenny... Can I hug you?" I blinked in surprised "Geez, I know we're still kind of friends but I'm an Alpha too, you can't be too careless when it come to us-" was what I should say but I just couldn't bring myself to 'God, I'm such a perv...' I wanted to feel that body against mine... 'I hate myself.' I sighed opening my arms and waiting for Butters, he smiled happily and hugged me 'You sure are affectionate, it will be a problem.' The hug was warm and affectionate, you can guess I don't have a lot of these and I don't want to be greedy but... 'Damn it...' The smell of that annoying Alpha was still on him it made me sick, I just nuzzled him, I wanted him to smell like me so any other Alpha that he passed knew not to do anything...

"I should return home now, mom is probably really worried." I nodded as he stepped back from the hug "I'm really glad to see you... And I'm happy you're still the same." I tilted my head in confusion as he giggled... Such a sweet sound "You know how Craig send Tweek some letters? Well he exaggerated a lot about you it seems, always calling you a pervert and stuff." I sweatdropped and looked away, well Craig might've been saying the truth... I can barely hold myself back "I'll always be there when you need me, but be sure to take those suppressant next time cuz some Alphas don't know anything about boundaries." I sighed crossing my arms and Butters nodded.

"... Why do you trust me so easily though?" Butters seemed taken aback and stayed quiet, probably thinking of how to put the answer together "... I just don't think you're a bad person, I've never seen you do anything bad to someone just to mess with them, you're loyal to your friends no matter what too..." He paused for a bit and his expression changed to a nonchalant one "Are WE friends though...?" I was surprised by that question... Thinking back on it Butters got along with everybody but he never had someone to actually lean on, even when someone tried seeking him out personally it was just because they wanted something from him 'So naive, so dense, so easily manipulated.' I never noticed before but he was always alone... Not to mention his parents.

"You're a very... Very precious person to me, so of course yes." Maybe I just felt pity for him on always being alone and having some terrible parents... Or I was angry at the world for being cruel to him but a part of me was glad... Does it mean I can have him all to myself...? 'Leo you're very wrong... I'm a bad person.' I smiled at him, he's such a bad judge when it comes to someone's personality, otherwise why would he still hang around Eric before.

"Same here... I'll see you on Monday then." I nodded and watch him walk by... The warmth of the hug already fading away as I sat on the bench, maybe he missed me a lot, he considers me an actual friend, he used to hang out with Scott, Sophie, Stan and became friends with Wendy and Bebe too... He's such a complicated character, when I try to understand him he says something surprising out of the blue... Even when we played superheroes he played the villain on purpose, maybe because he wanted to get all that anger out somewhere... And that complicated relationship with his parents...

I got up and sighed in annoyance 'How I'd love to sit down and talk everything out, I doubt he said anything was wrong with him when the ones at the academy asked, he doesn't even know what emotional manipulation is, that academy probably locked them up and taught them how to be traditional Omegas, Kyle wouldn't fall for it, Tweek had Craig writing to him so he would know better, Clyde's dad is actually a good dad and person but... Unless those three taught him how rotten the world could be... Butters is not that weak as if to give up, but even he would get tired of just getting pushed around...'

This is giving me a head ache, it's not like I'd want him to be mine... But when I think about it I wouldn't mind, it's just that there are a lot of obstacles to overcome and Butters is the last person I want to worry when it comes to my problem, plus there's my reputation... Do I even deserve him...?

I looked ahead and caught sight of the familiar couple reunited 'Must be nice...' They look happy freely, can hold hands, hug, without anyone judging them... I should just greet them, it's always fun to mess with Craig.

"Ohhhh~ The lovebirds are back together~" I could hear Craig from this distance growl in annoyance and turn to glare at me, our relationship was a healthy kind of don't breath in my direction but I'll help you hide a body, it was fun! "Kenneth, can you like... Not show your face to me for today?" I huffed pouting in annoyance before looking at the blond next to him, wow would you look at that height difference  
"Shut up Fucker, I'm excited that some of my favorite people are baaa-" I just went in for a group hug but of course Mr. Edge Lord stopped me "No." I could hear Tweek giggle before the atmosphere got tense all of a sudden "And stop -hanging out- with so much Omegas, all the scents mixed up like that is annoying." Craig... Read the fucking room "You're mean." I said laughing awkwardly but glancing back at the Omega he looked so serious and... Mad... "You... Did you meet up- ACK with Butters?" Fuck... Of course he'd figure it out "Yeah... How did you know?" 

"I spend nearly 6 years in a dorm with him." He must've noticed Leo's scent right away because of that, didn't Omegas develop a tight bond if they spend a lot of time together "Alright and... What's wrong with it? I just meet with a friend..." Yeah right, if I told him I came across Leo being harassed like that Tweek will definitely freak out and immediately go to him, I'd ruin their day...

"Can you not? Craig told me how you treat your "Friends". Butters is important to me so please..." I frowned, of course Craig told him everything, why not tell the names of the people I've been with "Now now, no need to go feral on me, and I mean it, Butters is my best friend first, Omega second... S-same with Kyle, you, and the rest of the Omegas in the group." I tired to at least ease up the situation, looking at Craig... The bitch was amused by this!

"You sound like Stan, and you know how Stan is." I gave him a look- I have dirt on you too!... Somewhat... But I think Tweek knows... Did Craig actually even tell him? Either way he petted Tweek and the Omega seemed to immediately calm down "Relax Tweek, if Kenny tries anything I'll hold him still as you knock his teeth out." My eye twitched as I glared at him, wow 6 years as your friend and you're already whipped by your boyfriend in a few hours.

And yet... Looking at Tweek he was still serious about what he said 'Stupid Omega bond... If Kyle is like this too then Butters has finally befriended some of the most feral people I've seen... I need to be careful "Heh, don't let me ruin your date though, so I'll just go." I shrugged merely shrugging it off, Craig didn't seem to hesitate to just drag Tweek away from me and them continue on their date...

'... Well tomorrow will be eventful.' I sighed looking at the sky, just thinking about many Omegas coming back to school, many will be jealous, amused, start crushing on people... 'I'll just go on about my day... Nothing out of the ordinary...

...

-No One's POV-

Butters winced feeling the sudden pain on his cheek 'So soon huh...' His mother was trembling infront of him, the scent of Kenny sticked to him like glue unlike any other... Well not like he's been close to any other Alpha except for nearly getting harassed and for Kenny literally hugging him until Butters smelled like him 'Now this earned me a slap to the face... I'm lucky this is all I get.' I frowned a bit holding my cheek "I... I'm so-sorry I-..." He merely frowned as his mother covered her face and seemed to be just a few seconds away from breaking down "Mom, I'm alright... Nothing happened... I'll just be upstairs if you need me." Grabbing the bag with the art supplies in it he quickly hurried upstairs after talking to his mom as gently as he could.

His breathing was uneven as he sat down on his bed 'I-It's fine... She was just worried...' After all something DID happen today "And it's early in the morning too... Why can't I just stay still for a moment." Well he knows what to do now, stay inside the house until you go to school then come straight home...

'At least Kenny seemed like he was still the same from before... Not to meet up with Scott and Sophie.' Ah he missed that due, the only normal couple with normal lives in South Park, no offence to Tweek and Craig, picking up the pencil and sketchbook he looked out the window and started drawing 'The tree reached all the way up there huh...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butters' understandings about relationship: 0- Plus updating this one day before Leo's birthday huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it wouldn't let me add Alpha Kenny for some reason >.>


End file.
